


Just Go

by d_dandelions



Series: Riding [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Omo Thirst Trap Jaskier, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_dandelions/pseuds/d_dandelions
Summary: Jaskier can't wait anymore
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Riding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020304
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Dribble Drabbles





	Just Go

**Author's Note:**

> *stares at some people* XD

By the time they stop for the night Jaskier can’t sit still. He throws himself from the saddle, like he would have done _hours_ ago if Geralt hadn’t been holding him in place, and shifts his weight frantically, fumbling with his fastenings. He’s so _full_ , _how_ could he let it get to this point, now he’s not going to make it and Geralt’s still _watching him_ and….

“Just go.”

It’s barely a choice anymore. Jaskier gasps in desperate relief as the wet warmth spreads across his crotch and trickles down his thighs. 

Geralt’s eyes don’t leave him for a second.


End file.
